milik orang
by azalea xafier
Summary: perasaanku ternyata hanya milikku... tidak dengan perasaan miliknya yang telah bartaut dengan milik sang terkasih... AkaKuro but someone PoV


Lagi-lagi aku hanya mampu menatapnya dari jauh untuk sekarang. Curi-curi pandang, mengintip dari balik orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin Rumah sakit tempat dimana aku bekerja sebagai perawat. Dia, pria dewasa yang entah kenapa mampu membuat tubuhku bergetar hanya karena mata ini tak sengaja melihatnya. Salah satu bagian tubuhku berdetak sangat cepat seperti habis berlari _marathon._

 _Deg_

Deg

Deg

selalu seperti itu, dan akan selalu seperti itu ketika siluet tubuhnya terjangkau oleh pendaran mataku. Awalnya aku takut dan mengira-ngira mengalami gejala penyakit jantung. Aku panik luar biasa waktu itu. Tentu saja, karena penyakit seperti itu mampu membuat semua orang panik dan takut tidak terkecuali aku yang masih muda dan…... _single_ seumur hidup.

Haaahhhh… kenyataan yang menyakitkan untuk sekedar mengakuinya _vroooh_ …!

Dan aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku ternyata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap _nya_.

"Furihata— _kun_ ayo cepat, jam makan siang sebentar lagi habis. Setelah ini ada pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu. Kau banyak melamun ya,"

Seseorang menegurku. Takao Kazunari, seorang perawat senior. Terlihat ramah dan banyak bicara, namun ketika sudah bekerja Takao— _senpai_ sangat serius dan teliti. Aku yang baru bekerja beberapa bulan saja begitu kagum padanya. Menjalin kasih dengan Midorima Shintarō salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Kabar yang beredar mereka sudah bersama menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak masih sama-sama mengenyam pendidikan _Senior High School_.Rumor terbaru mereka akan melangsungkan pertunangan sebentar lagi.

Aahhh…... aku juga pengen memiliki kekasih juga lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia apalagi dengan _nya_ …... Indahnya hidup.

"aku mengingatkanmu untuk cepat menyelesaikan makan siang, kenapa sekarang malah tersenyum tidak jelas begitu. Kau salah makan Furihata— _kun_."

Aku tersentak.

Ahh… ternyata aku terlalu fokus menghayal dan tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Buru-buru menghabiskan makan siang yang masih banyak, aku harus punya tenaga banyak untuk _shift_ sampai sore nanti.

"kau sudah selesai makan siang _Bakao_."

Terdengar sapaan ringan dari suara familiar untuk Takao— _senpai_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter Midorima Shintarō. Aku tetap malanjutkan makan siangku yang tak kunjung habis.

"kalau sudah ayo keatas bersama, bukan berarti aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bersama— _nanodayo_ ," lanjut Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun. _Tsun-tsun mode_ telah aktif.

"ohh… Shin— _chan_ kenapa kau begitu malu mengakuinya." Takao terkikik geli. Terbiasa dengan tingkah sang pacar.

"Kau tidak berubah Shintarō, jangan kaku begitu terhadap calon istri."

UHUKKK….UHUKK!

"Apa maksudmu dengan kaku Akashi, dan lagi kenapa kau yang tersedak— _nanodayo_ ," tunjuk Shintarō terhadap perawat berambut _light brown_ didepannya. Furihata masih terbatuk-batuk kecil. Tenggorokannya pedih.

"Minumlah, tenang saja masih tersegel," seseorang mengulurkan sebuah botol mineral minuman ukuran sedang dan meletakkannya didepanku berbarengan dengan Takao— _senpai_ yang juga menyodorkan air minum putih dalam gelas.

"T-terimakasih," ucapku dengan sedikit bergetar. Hanya itu respon spontan yang dapat aku lakukan. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ini memalukan, dan kenapa suaraku bergetar begini. Aku mengambil air dalam gelas yang disodorkan oleh Takao— _senpai_ tadi, meminumnya dengan rakus UHUKK...UHUKK… dan aku tersedak lagi. Air yang kuminum berhamburan lagi…

"Uwaaahhh… kau jorok Furihata— _kun_ ," Takao— _senpai_ secara refleks berdiri menghindari semburan air minum dari mulutku.

"M-mafkan aku," Aku buru-buru berdiri dan membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. Lagi-lagi aku terburu-buru berdiri tanpa menggeserkan kursi yang kududuki. Kejadian selanjutnya sudah tertebak.

 _Sfx_ …Braakkkk!

Hening.

Suasana kantin Rumah sakit langsung hening setelah kegaduhan apa yang kubuat. Aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku, namun aku dapat memastikan kalau sekarang tatapan mata mereka tertuju kepada kami terutama padaku. Aku merasa menyesal karena sudah mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung kantin dan juga… Sangat malu. Aku merasa sangat terlihat konyol sekali. Terutama dihadapan _nya_.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamannya, silahkan lanjutkan lagi urusan kalian yang tertunda," sebuah suara _baritone_ berat memecahkan keheningan. Untuk selanjutnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang pemilik suara _baritone_ aktivitas orang-orang disekitarnya kembali seperti semula. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," suara baritone itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini aku percaya kalau itu ditujukan untukku. "ayo Shintarō, istirahat makan siang sudah selesai." Kemudian pergi dari sana dan disusul oleh Midorima setelahnya.

Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku perlahan. Punggung tegapnya masih terlihat walau sudah jauh.

Dia pria dewasa yang membuat hatiku kacau dan cinta pertamaku _Akashi Seijurou_ , dokter dan juga pewaris BLUE HOSPITAL tempatku bekerja.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung bodoooooohh! Kumohon tenanglah.

"Furihata— _kun_ , maaf memutus lamunanmu tapi kita sudah diburu waktu. Aku duluan ya," suara Takao— _senpai_ menyadarkanku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Milik Orang**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Cast : Furihata Kouki PoV**

 **AkaKuro** _ **couple**_

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warning**

Mengandung unsur YAOI/boysLove, typo(s), AU, OOC, MPREG,

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lainnya saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pertama kali melihatnya adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika aku terlambat dihari pertama kerja di Rumah Sakit. Sistem kerja di Rumah Sakit ini sangat ketat dan teratur. Hari itu pada malam sebelumnya aku tiba-tiba mengalami gejala insomnia. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi ini behubungan dengan betapa senangnya aku dapat diterima untuk bekerja di Rumah sakit besar sekelas BLUE HOSPITAL dengan pengalaman kerja yang minim.

.

.

 _flashback_

Pagi ini aku berlari dengan terburu-buru setelah turun dari bus yang aku tumpangi dari apartemen sederhana milikku menuju _lobby_ Rumah Sakit. Dengan nafas yang lumayan tersenggal aku kemudian berjalan cepat kearah _lift_ yang sebentar lagi tertutup.

"Tunggu," teriakku sedikit keras karena bagaimanapun ini Rumah Sakit jadi aku tidak boleh melakukan keributan yang mengganggu kenyamanan penghuninya. Aku semakin melanggkahkan kakiku cepat dan memasuki kotak _lift_ itu, "Terimakasih," kataku kemudian dengan berusaha menetralkan deru nafas.

"Tak masalah," balas seseorang yang ada dalam lift bersamaku sekarang. Aku menoleh cepat untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara rendah terkesan berat yang sungguh aku tak tahu menyebutnya bagaimana. Suaranya begitu dalam dan sexy ketika bersentuhan dengan gendang telingaku. Aku terpaku. Waktu seakan berhenti.

Merah. Semua yang ada dan melekat padanya adalah merah. Rambutnya yang merah dan terlihat… lembut. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Bola matanya merah, semerah batu _ruby_ walau aku dapat melihat kalau sebelahnya lagi memiliki warna yang berbeda, _gold_. Aku akan mengakui kalau ini adalah sepasang bola mata yang indah, sangat indah dibarengi dengan tatapan tegas dan tajam menusuk. Bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum, lebih tepatnya seringai terlihat sangat _adorable_ dan _kissable_. Aku ingin merasakannya.

Kenapa? kenapa aku sangat terlihat mesum sekarang?

Aku masih memindai wajahnya seperti mesin _scan_ , Secara keseluruhan wajahnya sangat-sangat tampan. Hidungnya mancung kokoh, kulit wajah yang mulus dan bersih dan juga rahang yang sangat tegas. Terlihat terawat dengan baik. Jika ingin memberikan poin penilaian dengan rating 10 maka nilai yang akan aku berikan adalah 10/10.

Bagaimana ya rasanya ketika aku mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada puncak hidungnya yang mancung atau pada wajah tampannya yang bersih atau sekalian diperbatasan leher dan rahang tegas itu? Terlihat menggiurkan…

"Apa aku sangat tampan?" ujarnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang membuat tubuhku memberi respon yang aneh. Sebuah seringai aneh bertengger dibibir merah nan menantang miliknya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak sangat-sangat kuat dan cepat seperti ingin meledak Tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan lemas.

Apa ini?

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

"furihata— _kun_."

"…"

"Hei Furihata— _kun_."

"…"

Tak!

"ouuuchhh," Furihata menjerit sakit ketika kepalanya merasakan beradu dengan papan laporan data para pasien. "kenapa _senpai_ melakukan ini, Itu sakit Hyuuga— _senpai_ ,"

"Aku menyadarkanmu. Sudah berkali-kali aku memanggilmu tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun," sahut Hyuuga— _senpai._ "kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan," matanya menatapku, "kau bisa bercerita padaku," lanjutnya lagi.

" aku baik-baik saja _senpai,"_ jawabku cepat. Lagipula aku juga tak bisa menceritakan masalahku padanya sembarangan. Walaupun Hyuuga— _senpai_ adalah seniorku ketika _senior high school_ dulu.

Hyuuga— _senpai_ menatapku lekat, membuatku sedikit risih.

"kenapa senpai menatapku seperti itu," tanyaku dengan sedikit was-was.

Hyuuga— _senpai_ masih menatapku, tajam seperti mencari kebohongan dari kalimat yang aku katakan kemudian mengeluarkan nafas secara kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi jangan mengurangi fokus bekerjamu," kata Hyuuga— _senpai_ kemudian dengan tegas. "aku melihatmu banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan, walau tidak fatal tapi pekerjaan tentang penyakit pasien itu sangat penting, kau tidak boleh main-main dengan hal tersebut. Aku hanya ingin berkata bekerjalah dengan serius?" tatapan Hyuuga— _senpai_ tetap tajam mengarah ke bola mataku.

"Baik Hyuuga— _senpai,_ maafkan aku," ujarku dengan menunduk merasa bersalah. Aku memang merasa kalau aku banyak melamun ditengah-tengah jam kerjaku. Ini terjadi setelah aku tidak secara sengaja mendengarkan cinta pandangan pertamaku melakukan pembicaraan melalui _telephone_ pribadi dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan terkesan penuh cinta kepada seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu di taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Aku bisa merasakan kalau Akashi— _san_ sedang tersenyum kepada seseorang diseberang _line telephone_ ketika sedang berbicara walau aku tak melihat wajahnya ketika itu karena dia duduk membelakangiku. Perasaanku sesak ketika ingatan kejadian itu berputar dikepalaku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Furihata fokus menyantap makan siangnya sendirian dikantin siang ini. Takao— _senpai_ hari ini mendapatkan _shift_ malam, Hyuuga— _senpai_ memilih makan siang bersama istrinya Aida Riko. Teman beberapa perawat yang lain makan diruangan karena mereka membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah atau pesan antar saja. " _Sedang malas untuk makan di kantin_ ," begitu kata mereka.

Selebihnya Furihata belum mempunyai teman akrab selain belum lama bekerja disini tetapi juga karena dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Dirinya mudah canggung dan sulit mencari teman. Dia tidak seperti Takao— _senpai_ yang ramah, atau Koganei— _senpai_ yang pintar berbicara, atau Dokter Kise Ryota yang ceria. Tidak juga seperti Dokter Midorima yang perhatian, atau seperti Akashi— _san_ yang mempunyai aura tersendiri sehingga banyak yang hormat padanya.

Nafsu makannya langsung hilang ketika nama Akashi melintas dalam lamunan singkatnya. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya yang bahkan belum habis setengahnya. Pikirannya mengelana tak tentu arah. Terus bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan seseorang yang disebarang _telephone_ waktu itu. Tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun tentang hal itu.

Keluarga Akashi memang tertutup untuk masalah pribadi. Hanya segelintir yang mengetahui yang tak lain adalah teman dekat dan saudara. Teman dekat, bisa jadi Dokter Midorima tahu sesuatu tentang Akashi dan yang tengah dekat dengannya? Kening Furihata kembali mengkerut, tidak mungkinkan dia bertanya pada Dokter Midorima tentang hal ini. Mereka tidak pernah mengobrol, bahkan ketika bertemu secara tak sengaja dilorong Rumah Sakit Dokter Midorima hanya meliriknya sekilas dan Furihata pun hanya menundukkan kepala sopan untuk yang lebih senior.

Atau Takao— _senpai_ , selain kekasih Dokter Midorima, Takao— _senpai_ juga terlihat akrab dengan Akashi. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengobrol masalah yang menjurus ke hal pribadi. Atau Dokter Kise. Mereka berteman sejak _Junior high school_ dan bertemu lagi saat menjadi Mahasiswa kedokteran. Dokter Kise juga terlihat ramah kepada siapa saja. Mereka pernah mengobrol beberapa kali ketika tidak sengaja bertemu ketika berkumpul dengan perawat yang lain. Sepertinya Dokter Kise adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Furihata terlalu fokus pada pikiran yang berhamburan miliknya ketika seseorang menarik kursi dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan lainnya membawa nampan makan siangnya. Duduk dengan tenang tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kau akan kehabisan jam makan siang kalau kau terus melamun tidak jelas begitu."

Sebuah suara yang menjadi objek menggalaunya terdengar jelas tepat berada di depannya. Dan sekarang wujudnya juga terlihat nyata sedang duduk satu meja dengannya.

Apakah ini nyata? Atau hanya sekedar fantasinya saja?

"Apa kau nyata Akashi— _san_ ," tanyanya dengan tatapan mata menerawang.

"Menurutmu."

"Terlihat nyata tapi juga tidak," sambungnya tak yakin.

"..."

"boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu,"

"... "

Hening sejenak. Akashi menatap perawat baru didepannya dengan pandangan aneh, entahlah sulit digambarkan. Sejak mereka tak sengaja bertemu di _lift_ beberapa bulan yang lalu pemuda didepannya ini selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang err…dalam. Akashi tahu kalau Furihata nama pemuda dihadapannya sekarang sering mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya atau mengikutinya beberapa kali ketika dirinya sedang menenangkan pikiran ditaman rumah sakit. Akashi akan berpura-pura tak menyadarinya. Selama tidak mengganggu privasinya dia tak masalah.

Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya dan—

Takk!

"oouuchhh, ini sakit Akashi— _san_ ," terdengar jeritan dari perawat didepannya.

—menyentil kening yang jelas ada didepannya.

"apa kau sudah sadar."

"Hee!?"

"Apa kau sudah sadar dari delusi tak berguna milikmu."

"Apa maksud Akashi— _san_?" Tanya Furihata tidak paham. Matanya menatap wajah tampan Akashi dan wajahnya memanas hingga ketelinga.

" _tck..._ Aku tidak menggajimu untuk melamunkan aku ini nyata atau tidak, dan sekarang bagaimana menurutmu Kouki, apa aku sudah terlihat nyata atau tidak?" seringai itu muncul dibibir Akashi ketika bertanya.

Nampan sisa makan siang dia geser, siku tangan kanan yang berada dimeja menyangga kepala sedikit miring. Mata menyipit diredupkan, menatap dalam lawan bicara, "bagaimana menurutmu," lidah menjilat ringan bibir bawah merahnya, menggoda. Dalam hati dia tertawa melihat respon pemuda didepannya, tidak salah lagi… Pemuda ini menyukainya.

Furihata tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana setelah mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya ketika menganggap Akashi hanya bayangan. Menunduk dalam, wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan dia yakin wajahnya sekarang memerah sampai ketelinganya. Kedua tangannya saling meremas gugup, jantungnya berdetak kencang sampai-sampai dia berpikir kalau lawan bicaranya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sekarang, ditambah lagi Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya.

Apakah ini berarti Akashi memperhatikannya? Apakah ini berarti ada harapan?

Akashi berdiri sambil membawa nampan bekas makan siang ditangan kananya, berdiri didekat Furihata dan menepuk kepala pemuda itu sekilas dengan tangan kiri, "habiskan makan siangmu, istirahat makan siang akan segera habis," kemudian berlalu dengan wajah superiornya.

Furihata merasakan badannya semakin lemas, tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika memegang kepala bekas tepukan Akashi tadi. Panas, dia merasakan kalau bekas yang ditinggalkan Akashi terasa panas. Panas yang membuat jantungnya semakin menggila.

Deg

Deg

Deg

.

.

* * *

.

.

Furihata sangat senang sekarang. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum kepada beberapa perawat atau dokter yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Dia masih merasakan _euphoria_ kebahagiaan atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika Akashi menyentuk puncak kepalanya. Ini sudah hampir mendekati hari keempat dan dia masih merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan itu. Bahkan dengan gilanya dia tidak mencuci rambutnya agar dia merasakan kehangatan tangan itu tidak hilang dari kepalanya. Terdengar maniak.

Dan kelakuannya yang sering senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menyentuh kepalanya itu mendapatkan perhatian oleh Koganei— _senpai_ yang merasa risih dengan hal tersebut.

"Furihata— _kun_ apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Senyum cerahmu terlihat mencurigakan."

"Apa maksud Koganei— _senpai_ dengan terlihat mencurigakan," Furihata sedikit kesal dengan kalimat dari Koganei— _senpai_ tentang senyum bahagianya, walau begitu ia memberi Koganei— _senpai_ dengan senyum manisnya. Koganei lama-lama merinding dengan senyum itu.

"senyummu terlalu cerah, Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanyanya, "Apakau mendapat harta karun, bagi denganku,"

"iya, harta karun tapi kali ini tidak bisa dibagi," jawaban Furitaha tetap dibarengi senyum bahagianya. Koganei merasa keringat besar menggantung dikepalanya. Lama-lama risih juga dengan senyum itu.

"Tolong hentikan senyum bodohmu itu," terdengar suara dari belakang Koganei. Dokter Nijimura Shūzō baru saja datang dengan beberapa laporan data pasien ditangannya.

"Aku sedang bahagia Nijimura— _sensei_ , jadi aku akan menularkan kebahagiaanku pada yang lain,' jawab Furihata santai. Tidak tersinggung sama sekali ketika senyumnya dikatai bodoh. _Mereka yang bodoh_ , begitu katanya dalam hati.

"apa yang membuatmu bahagia Kouki— _chan_? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" celetuk Mibuchi Reo, perawat senior yang baru datang. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang berisikan data pasien dan membacanya dengan serius.

Mendapat tebakan seperti itu membuat Furihata malu, wajahnya langsung memerah sampai leher.

"ahh… tebakanku benar, Apakah itu Sei— _chan_? Aku beberapa kali melihatmu menatap Sei— _chan_? Yahh... aku yakin kalau Sei— _chan_ juga menyadarinya," ujar Reo setelah sempat menatap sekilas pada Furihata. Namun hanya sebentar setelah kembali serius menatap kertas-kertas yang ditangannya.

Sedang yang lain langsung menatap Furihata kaget. Sedang Furihata semakin malu dengan tebakan Reo.

"B-bukan begitu," berusaha mengelak tapi wajahnya semakin memerah

"Sei— _chan..._ Akashi? kau menyukai Akashi?" Nijimura menatap aneh pada Furihata. Sedikit prihatin lebih tepatnya dan juga kasihan.

"kenapa dengan Akashi— _san_? Kenapa Nijimura– _sensei_ menatapku begitu?" Tanya Furihata beruntun. Ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Dia melihat kearah yang lain, tatapan yang diterima juga kurang lebih sama.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Dia sadar diri kalau dirinya dan Akashi sangat jauh berbeda status sosialnya tapi dia hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintanya yang baru saja hadir. Furihata menatap mereka menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak ingin mematahkan cintamu yang baru bersemi, tapi Sei— _chan_ itu sudah—

"NIJIMURA— _JISAN_ ," terdengar teriakan melengking seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 5 tahun memotong perkataan Reo. Bocah itu berlari dan sedikit melompat kearah Nijimura yang merendahkan tubuh seraya merentangkan tangan seolah menyambut dan …huppp! bocah itu sudah ada digendongan Nijimura.

"wahhh, Kazu— _chan_ masih pakai seragam sekolah, dengan siapa kesini?" Tanya Reo yang berusaha mengapit pipi tembam bocah mungil itu yang berusaha mengelak dalam gendongan Nijimura.

"kazuya— _kun_ , jangan berlari seperti itu lagi," terdengar suara lembut dari arah datangnya bocah yang dipanggil Kazuya— _kun_.

"uwahh… sejak kapan Tetsuya— _san_ disitu?" walau sudah beberapa kali ketemu tetap saja Reo juga Koganei tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan istri atasannya ini.

Furihata memandang seseorang yang baru datang dengan seksama. Terlihat kalau mereka mengenal siapa pemuda berambut biru ini. Dia juga sempat kaget dan ikut berteriak tadi.

Indah, satu kata yang tepat untuk pemuda tersebut.

" _Otou_ — _san_ …" Kazuya mengeliat minta turun dari gendongan. Kini menjulurkan tangan kearah Tetsuya untuk meminta gendong pada _Otou_ — _san_ nya.

"baru saja, Mibuchi— _kun_ , koganei— _kun_ , Nijimura— _senpai doumo_ dan juga _etto_ —

"Furihata Kouki."

— _doumo_ Furihata— _kun_ ," Tetsuya mengambil Kazuya yang sudah dari tadi merengek minta gendong padanya. Furihata hanya mengangguk sopan.

"ahhh… apa kalian akan makan siang sekarang, sebentar lagi istirahat makan siangkan?" Tanya Tetsuya lagi setelah menyamankan Kazuya dalam dekapannya, mencium pipi gembil itu dengan gemas, Kazuya hanya tertawa senang dan membalas kecupan pada bibir Tetsuya.

Mereka yang melihat adegan menggemaskan itu ikut tersenyum bahagia. Nijimura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut merah Kazuya kemudian rambut Tetsuya dan menepuknya pelan. Menuai protes dari Kazuya.

Furihata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melihat mereka dalam diam. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada bocah berambut merah yang ada dalam gendongan seorang pemuda yang mereka panggil dengan Tetsuya. Entah kenapa ketika menatap anak itu terlihat seperti melihat _Akashi Seijurou_ dalam _versi_ bocah. Semua terlihat sama kecuali warna bola matanya. _Blue shappire_ dan _gold._

 _Blue shappire_ dan _gold,_

 _Blue shappire…_ dan _gold..._

 _ _Blue shappire…__

 _ _ _gold...___

Furihata merasa disengat oleh sesuatu kenyataan tapi masih berusa mengelak. Itu tidak mungkin. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang mulai retak. Tangannya saling meremas bertautan. Menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak goyah.

" _Otou—san_ ayo keruangan _daddy_ , Kazuya mau ketemu _Daddy_ ," permintaan manja Kazuya menarik kesadaran Furihata kembali.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu Mibuchi— _kun_ , Koganei— _kun_ , Furihata— _kun_ , Nijimura— _senpai_ , _Kon'nichiwa_ ," pamit Tetsuya pada mereka kemudian berlalu menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke ruangan sang suami.

" _Kon'nichiwa_ …"balas mereka hampir berbarengan.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus kelantai 2 terlebih dahulu, ada yang harus aku diskusikan dengan Kise, kalian pergilah makan siang terlebih dahulu," Nijimura menyambar tumpukan laporan data pasien yang tadi sempat terlupakan sebentar kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lift.

"Tunggu dulu, bareng. Aku juga harus menemui Shintaro— _chan_ , kalian makan sianglah terlebih dahulu," Reo berlari menyusul Nijimura yang sudah mendekati kotak _lift._ Kemudian keduanya masuk kedalamnya dan hilang dalam kotak tersebut.

Menyisakan Furihata dan Koganei dalam keheningan yang canggung. Furihata merasakan tepukan semangat pada pundaknya. Tapi entah kenapa sama sekali tidak mampu menenangkan. Ketika logika mengatakan kebenaran yang harus diterima walau resikonya menyakitkan tapi disisi lain hatinya berusaha mengelak dari informasi yang sudah diolah logika dalam dirinya. Menyakitkan. Hasil antara perang batin dan logika sama, keduanya akan tetap memberikan efek sakit yang mengoyak jiwa.

"Beritahu sesuatu yang Koganei— _senpai_ tahu, semuanya," melasnya dengan perasaan yang lemah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan disinilah Furihata sekarang, dikamar apartemen sederhana miliknya. Setelah meminta izin dengan alasan sakit, yaa dilihat dari sudut manapun memang dia terlihat meyakinkan kalau dia beneran tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya lemas, jantungnya berdetak dengan rasa sakit yang terasa ngilu dan nyeri. Setiap detaknya serasa meremukkan hati dan air mata tangis yang tak bisa berhenti walau sudah sekuat tenaga berusaha mencegahnya. Dulu ia pernah patah hati tetapi tidak sesakit ini. Seolah-olah yang ada pada dirimu terampas tanpa perlawanan.

Tubuh ringkihnya tertutupkan selimut tebal, bergetar. Air mata masih mengalir deras dihamparan pipi tirusnya. Kosong, tatapan bola mata itu kosong, sinar matanya meredup. Hilang. Dirinya linglung. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dikepalanya berputar setiap kata yang disampaikan oleh Koganei— _senpai_.

" _mereka sudah menjalin kasih sejak masih_ Junior High School _, hubungan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan mulus karena beberapa kali ayah Akashi—san berniat memisahkan mereka. Tapi akhirnya menyerah dengan syarat Akashi—san dan Tetsuya—san harus menuruti kemauan mereka tanpa adanya komunikasi. Mata-mata ditempatkan untuk mengawasi mereka jadi mereka benar-benar tanpa komunikasi. Apabila mereka melanggar, konsekuensinya adalah berpisah. sambil menyelasaikan perkuliahan Akashi—san benar-benar dituntut untuk menjadi yang terbaik agar bisa mempertanggung jawabkan pilihan yang Ia pilih. Jadi Akashi—san ditempatkan disini, Anak cabang Rumah Sakit pusat. Akhirnya berkat kerja keras dan dukungan dari teman-teman Rumah Sakit ini terus berkembang dan seperti yang sekarang kau lihat. Tidak heran kalau banyak dokter yang bekerja disini adalah teman-teman Akashi—san dan Tetsuya—san, mereka adalah saksi perjuangan cinta keduanya. Mereka akhirnya menikah 5 tahun lalu._

 _Kalau awalnya ayah Akashi—san tidak setuju keduanya bersama, sekarang jika ada seseorang yang berniat merusak rumah tangga mereka, yang akan mereka hadapi adalah Akashi Masaomi—sama. Karena itulah aku pribadi menyarankan mu untuk mundur. Kau boleh tetap menyukainya, tapi jangan mengharapkan lebih, aku juga tak ingin kau terpuruk Furihata—kun."_

Ternyata memang tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuknya. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk dia masuki. Mereka bahagia, bersama.

.

.

 **The end~~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Ps :**_

 _Cerita ini terinspirasi ketika menonton acara music dangdut . biasa anak kost acara dangdut buat obat anti gila dan galau. Pas nonton lebih sering memperhatikan pengiring musiknya, sering liat kalau dianya lagi senyum dan tiba-tiba teriak "uwah senyumnya manis banget," ada juga yang waras bilang "ingat itu udah punya anak dan istri…itu laki orang wooyyy."_

 _Jadi kami anak kost heboh membahas ngalor ngidol gak jelas tentang "kenapa laki orang itu lebih bercahaya dan segar diliat mata" Ternyata istilah itu benar adanya kalau rumput tetangga lebih hijau._

 _Sttt… akan ada omake ya…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **Omake**

 **.**

Akashi sedang duduk menyander pada kapala ranjang besarnya dengan buku ditangannya. Kacamata baca bening tanpa _frame_ bertengger angkuh dihidungnya yang mancung. Mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku yang dibacanya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Akashi Tetsuya berjalan berlahan kearahnya, lebih tepatnya kearah ranjang mereka berdua dengan mengenakan piyama tidur berwarna gelap. Menaiki ranjang disebelah kirinya, berbaring dan bergelung dengan selimut tebal yang nyaman.

"Kazuya sudah tidur?" tanyanya, matanya terus memperhatikan setiap gerak yang dilakukan Tetsuya.

"eumm…"

Gumaman pelan terendam selimut yang ia dapatkan. Meletakkan buku dimeja nakas disamping ranjang setelah tidak lupa memberikan pembatas buku pada halaman terakhir yang dibacanya. melepaskan juga kacamata.

"Hari ini Kazuya— _kun_ sedikit rewel, dia merengek ingin mengunjungi Sei— _kun_ di rumah Sakit, maaf kalau kami mengganggu kerja sei— _kun_ ,"

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _blue shappire_ sayu begitu ia berbalik untuk membaringkan tubuhnya, tersirat sesal dan permintaan maaf disana.

"kenapa Tetsuya harus meminta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu, aku menyukainya," diraihnya tubuh ringkih sang terkasih, memerangkap dalam pelukannya, didekap erat. Hidungnya membaui dan menyesap aroma lembut nan manis _vanilla_ yang menguar. Tetsuya membalas pelukan tak kalah erat. Pelukan hangat dan nyaman yang menawarkan perlindungan. Ia menyukainya. Akashi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Cup.

Bibirnya mengecup kening dengan lembut.

Cup. Cup.

Kecupan berpindah kepipi bulat berisi yang menggemaskan

Cup.

Berganti ke pucuk hidung mungil nan bangir.

Cup.

Sekali.

Cup. Cup.

Dua kali.

Cup. Cup. Cup.

Tiga kali kecupan diberikan dibibir merah menggoda milik pasangannya.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," bisiknya rendah, matanya memancarkan keseriusan, tak ada kebohongan yang memolesi didalamnya. Menatap tepat ke mata Tetsuya, tajam tapi lembut secara bersamaan.

"aku juga mencintai Sei— _kun_ ," bisikan lembut menjadi jawaban dibarengi dengan senyuman manis dibibir sebagai bonus.

"eummp—Aah…."

Kecupan lembut berganti dengan lumatan-lumatan panas. Pelukan hangat semakin erat mereka bagi. Desahan-desahan menggoda mengalir tak terkendali.

"Aku menginginkan Tetsuya, sekarang."

Permintaan mengalir, tubuhnya meremang ketika bisikan itu meluncur menggoda indra pendengarannya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pasrah, karena dirinya juga menginginkan ini. Menginginkan Akashi Seijurou didalam dirinya. Desahan kembali terdengar.

Menguar

Meluncur

Mengalir

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berbagi kehangatan. Menyanandungkan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Mereka saling membutuhkan. Saling melengkapi.

...

 **Beneran end.**

* * *

 **.  
**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya yang sangat-sangat hancur.

.

.

Azalea Xafier


End file.
